


viva la vida

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drugs, Eremika Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Eren Yeager, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Marijuana, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sweet Eren Yeager, sfw, track star mikasa ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: A world where Eremika is happier. Inspired by the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay“I used to rule the worldSeas would rise when I gave the wordNow in the morning I sleep aloneSweep the streets I used to ownOne minute I held the keyNext the walls were closed on meAnd I discovered that my castles standUpon pillars of salt and pillars of sand”Eremika College AU, I had to write this after the new chapter, but there are no manga spoilers besides one quote.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	viva la vida

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, play these songs. Skip to the next when you see this line __________ separating the text. I'm telling you the music makes it SOOOOO much better!!  
> 1\. Viva la Vida by Coldplay  
> 2\. Bags by Clairo  
> 3.Habits by Tove Lo  
> 4.Less I know the better by Tame Impala  
> 5.Bored by Billie Eilish  
> 6.The Beach by the Neighborhood  
> 7\. Good days by SZA  
> 8\. Black out days by Phantogram  
> 9\. Viva La Vida by Coldplay (again)   
> Link to playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78dJMmr0K25NFHd5SbUYkn?si=ogbSi_9OSIqWPD8vJU_zxQ
> 
> tip: if u don’t have spotify premium, you can listen without shuffling on your computer. :) enjoy

________________

Small bits of rubber from the turf scraped against Erens face as he hit the ground for the third time that day. A quarterback shouldn't have been getting tackled so much, but Shiganshina State had been struggling that early September Saturday morning. 

A roar of boos erupted from the crowd as the ref deemed it a fair tackle, regardless of the fact that Eren's helmet had been knocked off. He laid dizzily on the ground, his long brown hair that had been knocked out of a ponytail laying across the faux green grass. 

His eyes stared up at the clouds passing over the open-top stadium before he slowly closed them.

"Jeager!" Jean yelled. Erens eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly as they re-adjusted to the light. The lean silhouette of wide receiver Jean Kirstein stood over him. Jean crouched down next to him, taking ahold of both his hands that were splayed on his sides. 

Eren clasped his hand in Jeans as he helped him to his feet. 

"Jesus," Eren sighed, regaining his balance. "We're getting fucked out here."

"Ain't that right," Connie said, coming up behind Eren and smacking his back as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. 

Eren looked up at the scoreboard, pulling his helmet back on. 3-54 it read, with only 3 minutes to go. 

The game ended with a long whistle and cheers from the opposing team. Eren drearily walked off the field to a yelling Coach Magath, who was scolding the defense for not protecting him and causing him to get knocked on his 'bony ass' three times. Between all the hitting the ground and the booming of his coaches voice, Eren felt the dizziness in his increase. 

He slumped down on the floor of the locker room as everyone left, spraying water into his mouth with a green Gatorade bottle. His helmet made the pieces of his hair that hung out of his ponytail stick to his forehead with sweat, and he looked overall disheveled. 

He sighed as he was left alone on the dusty floor after yet another loss. He remembered when he had hope for this season, before a 4 game losing streak in stark contrast to last season where they made it all the way to NCAA finals. 

The torch was passed to him as he became starting QB as a junior, and he felt like he had dropped it. 

All eyes were on him when he was on the field, the QB was one of the most vital parts of a successful team. 

The thinker. The leader. The one who connected the team offensively. He felt like none of those things. 

He pushed his hair out of his face, standing up to take his grass-stained pads off. He peeled each of them off, hanging them up in the oak wood locker with a loud thump that echoed through the empty room. 

Eren sat alone, taking out his phone or finding anything else to ponder besides the mountain of interviewers he knew were buzzing back out on the field that he would have to talk to. Going through the classic questions that always droned on for longer than needed- be, considering the answers were always the same. 

What do you think went wrong today?  
"We need to work better together."

What is the team looking to do moving forward?  
"We're working to improve for the next game."

What's it like being captain after Thomas Wagner graduated last year?  
"It's been a challenge, but I'm hoping I can follow in his footsteps."

But today, when he walked back out into the bright light of the field, he was asked a different question. 

"How will you take responsibility for the Titan's losing streak this season?" A small blonde asked. 

"Excuse me?" Eren replied. She repeated the question as if he didn't hear her over the roar of the crowd, but he heard her loud and clear. "Take responsibility?"

"Before QB Wagner left, Shiganshina was sweeping other teams in the conference. Do you think that position has anything to do with-" she paused for a moment. "-the new leadership that the team has come upon."

"By leadership you mean me?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip. 

"I'm just asking the questions I was given."

Eren squinted, leaning down and looking past her microphone to her field pass. "Historia? Is it?" She nodded. 

He sighed, knowing what she was saying was right. "Honestly, I'll admit I've been doing a shitty job so far this season, but we're all working on it. Jean is the fastest wide receiver I've ever worked with, and the defense is talented. I think we still have time to turn things around as a team before playoffs come up."

His voice echoed across the loudspeakers of the stadium as he spoke, turning to the camera projected onto the big screen. The crowd erupted in cheers. If there was one thing Eren could do right, it was charm people with his boyish nature and confidence, even if it was slowly fading. 

He walked back through the tunnel into the back hallways of the stadium after he had finished. His footsteps echoed against the concrete, sighing. He finally could disappear from everyone else's gaze, and be alone with himself. 

He turned into the less dimly lit training center, fluorescent white hallways lined with glass walls that peered into the different facilities greeting him. 

The smell of chlorine entered his nose as he walked past the pool, seeing an array of swimmers practicing and diving below him. On the right was a weights facility, which he knew all too well. 

The track team was lifting, and he made a note to walk a bit faster past them. 

He shuffled down to the end of the hallway, making a right and going into the physical therapists office. It was bleak at this time of day, with most athletes just starting practice as the game ended. 

"Yo, Eren," Armin said, turning in his desk chair as he typed away at the computer. Annie laid down on the nurses bed in front of him, not hurt but there for the company. 

"Hey," Eren said, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the desk. His hair was disheveled, and his usually soft features looked tired, were dirty, and had been scraped up. 

"Rough game?" Armin said, turning back to the computer. 

"Yeah, my head feels like shit," he responded, pressing his palm to his forehead. 

"Let's take a look," Armin said, getting up from his seat. He opened the drawer, pushing a few things around until he found a small light. He flicked it on, raising it up to Eren's eyes to inspect his pupils. 

"I think you have a concussion," Armin grimaced. 

"Shit," Eren said, blinking as Armin removed the sharp light from in front of his eyes. "Are you gonna tell Magath?"

"That's my job, isn't it?"

"I can't be out of practice, everyone's already relying on me for playoffs coming up."

"You're not gonna be able to play at all if you don't get treated. You're already a hothead, you don't need CTE too."

"But-" 

The door swung open as a group of girls rushed in, carrying someone between them and laying her on the bed adjacent to Annie. 

It was Mikasa. 

Blood dripped from under her eye like she had been scratched by a cat, trickling down onto her light blue t-shirt. Erens eyes scanned over her worriedly as she winced, holding onto her ankle as the girls helped her slip her shoes off. 

"What happened?" Armin asked, pulling on a pair of gloves. 

"We were doing hurdles in the weight room and she fell, someone's spikes were on the ground and her face hit them," her teammate explained. 

"Okay," Armin breathed, walking over to assess her. Eren stood still watching. He hadn't seen her since a month ago at the homecoming game. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she looked away, focusing back on Armin. 

___________________

"I think I broke it," Mikasa groaned, letting go so Armin could press an ice pack to the swollen joint. 

Mikasa winced as the cold ice stung her reddened skin. Right now was a shitty moment for her to be seeing Eren again. It had been a month since the Homecoming game, where her and Armin had stood watching him play as the sun set. Strands of gold were cast across the stadium, lighting up Eren's eyes as he ran towards her, staring into her own. Her grey eyes had searched his face as he pulled his helmet off, expression melting. 

"Why are you care so much about me?" Eren asked. Mikasa had froze. 

"What?"

Eren took a deep breath, his gaze piercing as he looked at her. 

"Mikasa, what am I to you?" 

She looked down at him as the crowd watched them, standing face to face. 

A soft blush spread across her skin as she stared back at him for a moment, wind pushing through their hair as they stood in silence. They had been friends since childhood. He knew everything about her, and she did the same for him. 

In middle school, she felt their relationship shift. She felt differently towards him than she did to Armin, but she couldn't put her finger on why. In high school, after a long talk with Sasha, she had realized she liked him. But she knew he didn't feel the same, so she pushed her feelings to the side. 

Now here he was, asking her what he was to her. Friends? Something more?

"Family," was the answer she landed on. She cursed herself that night for not answering him honestly. 

Since then, something had changed in Eren. He struggled on the field, and they hadn't spoken in the month that had passed. 

She wondered if maybe he felt it too, what they had all these years. Had she chosen the wrong answer?

"Did you hear what I just said?" Armin said, pulling her out of her train of thought. 

"Uh- no sorry," she replied. 

"It's not broken, but it's strained. I'm gonna have to call Hange to give you a cast, so stay here." he walked off towards the phone. 

"Eren," Armin shouted, pressing the buttons on the old school phone. "Go lay down, I'll get to you next."

The three of them were left alone as Mikasa's teammates and Annie retreated back to the hallway. 

Only the sound of Armin's voice on the phone cut through the thick silence and tension that filled the room. Mikasa glanced over at Eren, his arms propped up behind his head as he laid down. 

She looked back up, staring at the little dots on the white drop ceiling above her. Armin hung up the phone, walking back over to the desk that was at the end of Eren's feet and diagonal from Mikasa. Armin shot her a glance, then averted his eyes to Eren. 

"Hange cant get here for another half hour," he announced. Mikasa groaned, shifting from the pain in her ankle and making the paper on the bed beneath her crinkle. 

She could feel Erens gaze on the side of her face, but she continued staring up at the ceiling. 

Although she didn't realize it, that evening Eren had poured out his feelings to her the best way he could. 

She had been on his mind for months before he asked her how she felt, and he took her answer as a rejection. Their relationship had crumbled beneath his feet, and now there was nothing but distance between them. They didn't speak a word to each other, even as they lay feet apart. 

________________

One loss and two wins later, Eren sat blank-faced, surrounded by a crowd of people he didn't even know at a post-game party. The roar of the music echoed through the house, bass shaking the foundation. The blonde reporter from a few weeks ago sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. 

Although, he paid her no mind. His eyes locked on Mikasa as she walked into the party with Sasha, seeing the two walking towards the drinks. 

The past month and a half left Eren tired. He hadn't spoken to Mikasa, shutting her out at what he felt was a rejection. Instead, he had just spiraled into a pit of overtraining for football and meaningless hookups. 

None of his behavior matched his nature. 

The room spun around him as he stood up, the abundant amount of alcohol he had consumed flowing through his veins and effecting his balance. Colorful lights flashed around him as nausea crept up his body, and he glanced at Mikasa before running to the bathroom. 

Eren closed the door behind him, kneeling down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and throwing up. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he knelt there. Alone. 

His hair fell around his face as he leaned over. As he stood up, flushing the toilet and looking in the mirror, tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. 

He had always loved her. 

It took him until Freshman year of college to realize, when he carried her home after a night of too much drinking. He laid her down on his bed and as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. 

She smelled like vanilla and Smirnoff as he laid over her for a moment, eyes scanning over her giggling features. He rolled over, getting up to sleep on the floor so she could rest. She asked him to stay with her, and she pulled him close as he slept next to her. 

He had never felt more peaceful in his life, and he had cherished that moment forever. 

But he loved the way their friendship was, and didn't want to ruin it. Eren didn't think Mikasa felt anything for him the same way he did. Like she said, he was family. 

After winning the homecoming game and seeing her, smiling with her hands up cheering as her black hair framed her face, he knew for sure he was in love with her. 

But his question that day only led him to where he was now. Crying, disoriented, and away from the only thing he cared about at that moment. 

There was a soft knock on the door. "One second," he yelled, frantically wiping his tears. 

He opened the door, seeing Mikasa. They stood frozen for a few seconds, staring at eachother. He felt his sadness ease at his proximity to her. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"Fine," he replied simply. She nodded. 

I miss you was all he wanted to say. But he didn't. 

"See you around," he said, leaving the bathroom. 

__________________

Mikasa had never seen Eren acting this way. I miss you was all she wanted to say, but she didn't. She wanted to tell him she didn't mean what she said on homecoming night, say more to him then asking if he was okay. 

But she didn't. 

See you around, his words echoed through her mind. She stood in the doorway of the bathrooom for a few minutes after Eren had left, before entering. She closed the door behind her, the smell of alcohol filling the air. 

She never thought he be the type to drink himself half to death, but it was evident that she was wrong. She blinked back tears as she stared at herself in the mirror, pressing her fingertips to the freshly formed scar under her eye. He didn't even ask if she was okay. 

Mikasa took a deep breath, leaving the bathroom. In the sea of heads, she saw Eren leaving. But he wasn't alone. 

He was with Historia. Her lips parted silently as she watched them leave. 

Her eyes watered as she ran to find Sasha, pulling her away from the kitchen and outside onto the lawn. 

"Can we go home please?" Mikasa asked, her voice shaky. 

"Yeah, yeah of course," Sasha said, walking with her to her car and driving back to their dorm. 

"I'm gonna go to bed," Mikasa said, walking through the door. She opened her drawer to find a t shirt to sleep in, pulling out a black one.

'2014 Maria Lax'. 

She never played lacrosse, but Eren did. She sighed, placing the shirt back in the drawer and pulling out a different one. She tucked herself into bed as Sasha left for a shower, leaving her alone and staring at the ceiling in the dark. 

The buzz of her phone next to her illuminated the room, it was a text from Armin. 

i didn't see you tonight 

sorry i left early

why?

i got sick, she lied. 

teally? because Eren just came home early too 

Mikasa's hands stopped moving to type. She considered asking the question in the forefront of her mind. 

was Historia with him? In other words, had he moved on?

no he said he droppped her off at home. it's not too late you should come over. the three of us haven't hung out in a while 

you know I can't

you can

goodnight Armin. 

She turned her phone over, hoping some sleep would help stop the twisting feeling on her stomach. Even though she hadn't had a sip of alcohol, she felt like she was going to be sick. 

________________

"What's wrong with you?" Jean asked, watching Eren poke at his plate of food. 

"Not hungry," he mumbled, resting his head in his palm. 

"He's hungover," Connie laughed. 

Eren groaned. Connie was right, and everyone was being too loud. 

"Saw you and Historia leave last night," the grey haired boy prodded further, poking Eren in the arm. 

"Yeah, I gave her a ride home," Eren replied, shooting him a glare. Jean and Connie snickered. 

"I bet you gave her something else too," he laughed, placing his hand or Eren's shoulder as him and Jean cracked up. "What's that, the third girl this week?" 

Eren slapped Connie's hand off of his shoulder, standing up. The metal utensils loudly clinked against his plate as he got up, legs hitting the table. He put his hands in his pockets, storming away. 

He made his way out of the dining hall, walking out onto campus and reluctantly shooting a few waves at people who greeted him as he passed. He turned the key to his dorm room, relived that it was empty. 

He proclaimed that it was football taking a toll on him, and nothing else. Eren changed into a t-shirt and shorts, heading to the weight room in hope of sweating things out. He was thankful there were only a few people there, and he got to work lifting. 

He ran on the treadmill, did box jumps, anything he thought would take his mind off of football. 

But the only thing on his mind was Mikasa. 

Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. When he left the party, when he was driving with Historia, when he went home. Then and the past years, that's all he thought of. All he had done by shutting her out was make things worse. 

He sat down on the lifting bench, placing his head in his hands. 

Another week had passed since the party. 

Mikasa lay across her bed, reading a book for her psychology class. The room was filled with silence while Sahsa slept, apart from the sounds of her turning the pages. 

It was broken by a knock at the door. She got up to open it, eyes running into Eren's. 

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi."

He peeked inside her room, seeing Sasha sleeping. 

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered, stepping out into the hallway. 

Her eyes scanned over his face slowly. "Sure."

He pulled out a brown paper bag from behind him, handing it to her. She slowly took it from his hands, thankful but curious as to why he was there. 

"I uh-" he started. He looked away from her. "That's from the burger place you like, I got some for Sasha too."

"Thank you," she breathed, peering inside the bag. "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For these past weeks, I've been acting like an asshole," he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"And I miss you-" he paused. "-you me and Armin I mean."

"Me too," Mikasa replied. 

"And Mika I-" he took a long pause, as if he was thinking. He changed his course of words. "I hope we all get to hang out soon."

"Oh, uh, yeah," she smiled. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay," he breathed, waving goodbye to her as she turned back to her door, closing it. 

A small smile spread across Mikasas lips as she closed the door back. Sasha smelled the food, immediately waking up from her half sleep trance. 

Eren seemed like he was going to tell her something, but he didn't say anything. She considered going back out to talk to him, but she figured he was already gone. 

____________

Eren stood staring at the blank wood door with a photo of Sasha and Mikasa on it for a while , even after it closed. He sighed, placing his hands in is pockets as he turned to walk down the hallway. 

He tilted his head up a bit as he walked, something inside him hoping she would open the door and call out to him. 

But she didn't. 

His dark hair flowed in the wind as he stepped outside, leaves and the cold fall air brushing past him. 

He drove back to his dorm, being greeted by Armin as he came back. 

"Well?" he asked expectantly. 

"She didn't slam the door in my face," Eren half-smiled. 

"Good, I told you the food would work. The two of you just need to be honest with eachother."

"What do you mean?"

"Just stop being so oblivious," Armin said, turning back to his book. It was clear his statement was rhetorical. 

"Can I invite her over Friday?" Armin asked. 

"Already?"

"It's a whole week from now," he scoffed. 

"Fine," Eren breathed, plopping down on his bed. He felt bad for storming out on Jean and Connie, they were just trying to get on his nerves as usual. He decided shooting them a text to apologize would be good enough. 

The week passed. 

Mikasa took a deep breath, knocking on the heavy wooden door of Armin and Eren's dorm. She hadn't been there in a while, and she didn't know if she was ready to be. 

"Hey!" Armin beamed, opening the door. Eren was sitting on his bed, and Mikasa sat down on his desk like she always did. 

"Uh, I ordered pizza, and I rolled up a few joints if anyone wants to smoke."

Mikasa smiled, a small wave of relief washing over her at Armin's usual friendly nature.

Maybe things could be back to normal. 

An hour later, she found herself high, staring up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. She laid down on Armin's bed as he sat on the end of Erens, Avengers Endgame playing on the tv screen. 

"Shit," Armin said, turning over his phone. "Annie needs me to pick her up."

He got up, grabbing his keys. 

"Oh, Armin dont drive," Mikasa slurred, reaching a hand out to him. 

"I'm fine, only you two are high," he said, turning to leave. She stared at him for a moment, eyes widening as she realized exactly what he was doing. He shot a smile at her as he walked out of the door, leaving the two of them alone. 

Mikasa reclined back on the bed, closing her eyes. 

"You sleep?" Eren asked, doing the same. 

"No," Mikasa murmured, turning on her side to face him. Her eyes traced over the lines of his defined side profile, down the the part of his abs that were exposed by his shirt. She snapped her gaze back to the TV. 

"Mikasa," he asked, turning to her. They locked eyes. 

"Yes."

"Do you remember, freshman year, when I brought you back here after you got drunk on halloween?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "We were sleeping in your bed when I woke up."

"I thought you forgot about that," he smiled. 

"How could I forget."

He paused for a moment, just to look at her. 

"I'm sorry for shutting you out, Mikasa." 

She sighed. "I just, I don't get what was going on in your head. And usually I know exactly what you're thinking, Eren."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mika I just-"

"And what's up with all the drinking?"

"Stress. Football. Everyone's eyes are on me."

"And why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"I don't know, I was just, hurt I guess."

"Hurt?" she said, sitting up. Erens eyes snapped back to the ceiling, but Mikasa's gaze stayed on him. 

Something about the way she stared at him, almost pleadingly, made him want to tell her everything. He cleared his throat. 

"By the game, uh, I got knocked around a lot."

"Oh," she said, getting up to grab a piece of pizza from the box on his bed. When she turned to go back to Armin's side of the room, he grabbed her forearm gently, stopping her. She looked down at him. 

"Eren-"

"Sorry," he said, letting go of her. The warmth of his fingertips lingered on her skin. 

"Are you, trying to tell me something?"

"N-no," he stammered, his usual confidence drained away. 

She nodded slowly, turning to sit back on Armin's bed. The two of them sat in silence, watching the movie. 

Armin returned about an hour later. 

"Sorry guys," he said, opening the door. He stopped talking when he saw the two of them were asleep, Mikasa taking up his bed. He turned back out to the hallway. 

"Hey, Annie can I sleep at yours tonight?" Armin asked, calling her. 

______________

Eren's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, the sound of the movie still playing as he turned over to look at the clock on his nightstand. It was 4 AM. He sighed, sitting up to turn off the TV. 

"Are you awake?" Mikasa whispered, startling him. 

"Yeah, why are you?" 

"Can't sleep." 

He nodded, clicking the tv off and making the room dark. Eren ducked back under the covers, trying to drift off to sleep. 

"Do you wanna come sleep over here?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Can I?"

"Yeah," he said, scooting over and pushing the covers over for her. "Of course."

He wrapped his arms around her as she said next to him, her back pressed to his collarbone. His hand rested in front of her chest, and she held it as the two of them laid there together. Eren took in the warmth of her next to him, the familiar vanilla scent entering his nose as they peacefully drifted off. 

As the morning came, Mikasa pushed Erens hair off of her forehead as she woke up, seeing Armin hadn't come home last night. 

She tried scooting away from Eren to get up, but he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. 

"Eren," she groaned, turning her neck back to him. 

"A couple more minutes," he said. 

"It's 9:30, dont you have practice at 10? It's Saturday," 

"Shit," he said, jumping up out of bed, making sure not to pull the covers off of her. 

He pulled his hair back, going into the bathroom to change into shorts and a t shirt. 

"I'll be back in two hours, text me if you leave," he said, grabbing his bag and keys. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"It's halloween," he panted, running out of the door. She looked at her phone, realizing she had completely forgotten her favorite holiday. 

She pushed her hair out of her face, grabbing her phone and turning it over. Armin messaged her. 

"I'm at Annie's, don't worry about me. Text me when you wake up. i'm in the athletic center if you need."

Mikasa replied before turning her phone off, slowly getting up out of bed. She was sore from sleeping in the same position all night, not to mention her still healing ankle. 

She walked over to the bathroom, fixing her disheveled black hair in the mirror and washing her face, wincing as the soap pressed against her scar. Turning to the shower, she turned the water on, running ran a hot bath for her soreness. She sat in the water for a while, sighing at the feeling of the hot water on her skin. 

Lavender scented soap formed bubbles across the top of the water, tingling against her skin as she rested her head on the tile wall behind her. As the water grew cold, she stood up, turning on the shower to rinse off. 

She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her skin and she wiped a stripe condensation off the mirror to look at herself. Her heart hummed at the repair of her relationship with Eren. 

As she walked out of the bathroom, she collided with something. Someone. It was Eren. A blush spread across his face as he looked down at her, hastily turning on the balls his feet and covering his eyes. 

"Sorry," she said, turning back into the bathroom. 

"Do you need some clothes— a t-shirt?" Eren yelled through the door. 

"Uh, yes."

He brought her some, trying to get the image of her half-naked out of his mind. 

"Thank you," she said, reaching her hand through the slightly cracked door. 

"Yeah," he replied, sitting back down on his bed. 

She joined him a few minutes later, wearing his black sweatpants and red shirt that were clearly too big for her. 

"So what are we," she said, sitting down on Armin's bed. 

"W-what?" Eren stammered. 

"For Halloween, what are we going as. I was thinking Powerpuff girls, we all have the hair for it-"

"Hell no," Eren laughed. 

"Why not?"

"Way to girly."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Actually, I think Armin and Annie are doing their own costume, so whatever. What do you think?"

"Light and Misa," he suggested. 

"No way."

"It was worth a try, how about Maka and Soul? You can wear that red pleated skirt you love from hot topic."

"You told me to wear that last year on christmas too."

"Because, you look good in it."

Her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Thanks, can I borrow a tie from you?"

"Yeah, can I get a headband?" 

"Yep," Mikasa said, getting up. "Meet you at my dorm at 7?" 

"Yep," Eren said, getting up to open the door for you. 

"Also," Mikasa said, holding onto the doorframe and turning to him. "You're never getting these clothes back."

She was down the hallway before he could protest. He smiled as he watched her run away, laughing.

Erens heart fluttered at her joyful nature, which he hadn't seen in a while. That was the first normal conversation they had had since Homecoming. He was thankful to have her back in his life, even just as freinds. 

Even if it tore him apart inside.  
____________________

Mikasa laid back on her dorm bed, vacillating between her feelings. 

The second she got an opportunity to talk to him like they used to, all of her feelings came flooding back. 

The way he held her, the way he laughed, the way he spoke. 

He arrived a few hours later. 

"You wore the skirt," Eren smiled, looking down at her half finished costume with a white button up shirt. 

"I did," she smiled. 

"Here," he handed her a green tie. She looked down at it, then back to him. 

"I don't know how to tie a tie," she admitted, sitting down on her bed. He nodded. 

Eren walked over to her, gently sliding the silky fabric out of her hands and into his own. She looked up at him as he lifted his hands over her head, bringing the tie to the back of her neck and the ends to the front. 

He could feel her grey eyes on his own as he carefully tied the first knot. As he finished fastening it, his mind wandered to what it would be like, holding onto the tie as he pulled her in and kissed her. 

"All done," he said, stepping back. 

"Thanks," she said, standing up and pulling on a black jacket to finish off her costume. She grabbed him a thin black headband, pulling it over his long brown hair. Her wrists grazed the side of his cheek as she adjusted it, before stepping back to look over her work. 

"Perfect," she said, both of them walking over to the mirror as she tied her short hair into two ponytails before they left. 

Eren watched as she walked down the dorm hallway in front of him, her black hair bouncing as she excitedly pressed the button for the elevator. 

"I'm glad we get to spend another Halloween together," Mikasa said, looking over at him as he stood on across from her. 

"Why?" he asked, placing his hands on the railing behind him. 

"My favorite day of the year, with my favorite person," she said, leaving as the silver doors opened to the lobby. 

They walked to Eren's car for the short drive to the party. She watched how the streetlights glinted over Eren's features, illuminating his bright eyes as he drove. Even though she had known him forever, a pit of nervousness pooled in her stomach for the night. 

"Don't pass out this year, I don't wanna have to carry you home again," Eren laughed, parking the car next to the house. 

"Would that be so bad?" she asked, getting out. He looked over at her as she walked around the car. 

It wouldn't be. He thought. 

"Just don't have too much fun okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't fuck up your ankle any more than it already is, they need you out there."

"Okay, okay," she smiled as they made their way up the lawn to the door. 

The familiar boom of music echoed through the house and out to the street. As Eren walked in, a swarm of people came to greet him and ask about the game. He gently hooked his arm in Mikasa's, keeping her close to him through the buzz of people. She exhaled a bit at his sudden proximity, but in return squeezed his arm gently. She watched as he warmly smiled at all the people he was talking too, even though he didn't know them. 

They later made their way over to the kitchen. Mikasa pushed herself up on the counter, sitting down and grabbing a bottle of Svedka as Eren stood in front of her. 

"Did you not listen to anything I said outside," Eren laughed, watching as she poured herself some. 

"I did, but I'm choosing to ignore you," she teased, raising her eyebrows at him as she took a sip. 

"Well, at least pour me some," he said, placing his large hands on both her knees. She flinched a bit, eyes flickering between his hands and his face. He retreated, reading her expression as discomfort rather than surprise. She looked down at him, picking up his wrists and placing them beside her hips on the counter as she poured him a drink. 

"Here," she said, handing him the red solo cup. He kept his hands where she had put them, looking up at her as she pressed the rim to his lips. He parted them, allowing her to tilt the cup up so he could drink it. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he didn't just drink it himself. She pulled the cup away, sitting it back down next to her. 

As she turned back to him, they stared at each other for a few moments. Eren took a deep exhale as Mikasa placed her hand on his cheek. 

His nervousness faded away when she giggled, only making the gesture to wipe the vodka that was running down his chin away with her thumb. Then she pulled her hand away, the warmth of her fingertips leaving his face. 

He stood there frozen, even as she got up, walking around the island in the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. She pulled them open, coming back towards him and pressing one to his lips. The taste of salt entered his mouth as he ate it. 

It felt more intimate than it should've. The rest of the night continued that way, with few subtle touches and glances, but nothing more. 

The two giggled drunkenly as they beat another pair in cup pong, high-fiving. Eren linked his fingertips in Mikasa's as their palms pressed together, holding them for longer than needed be before letting go. 

"It's getting late," he said, checking his watch. "I think we're gonna have to walk, I can't drive."

"Nooooo," Mikasa slurred. 

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said. 

They left, making their way down the street. 

"Oh man, which way is it?" Eren said, looking around disorientedly. 

"Left I think," Mikasa replied, leaning her head on his arm as they walked. Eren felt her weight slowly press into him as she began to fall over, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. He helped her up. 

"Carry me, please," she said, staring up at him as they stopped walking. 

"Mika, I can't, i'm too drunk," he said, lightly stroking her back. She looked up at him pleadingly. 

If it was something she wanted, he would always do it. 

"Fine," he said, leaning down to hook his arms under her knees. She giggled as he picked her up bridal-style, carrying her back to her dorm. He focused on not falling over himself, in fear of dropping or hurting her. 

As they entered her dorm building, she began to fall asleep in the elevator. He carefully took her room key from the pocket of her jacket, careful not to wake her. 

He laid her down on her bed as he entered, her eyes slowly fluttering open as he turned to leave. 

"Eren, please stay." He stood still, facing away from her. 

He couldn't. He didn't know what he would say or admit to her if he stayed the night with her. He reluctantly tucked her into bed, turning to leave. 

"Goodnight, Mika," he said, closing her door behind him. 

Pain panged through Mikasa's head as she woke up, reaching over to her nightstand to grab a 2-day old bottle of water, or anything to drink. She picked up an Advil from her drawer, taking it down with a gulp of water. Her stomach grumbled, scolding her for her night of binge drinking. 

She placed a hand to her face, shielding it from the light flowing into her room as she tried to remember the events of the previous night. 

Eren hadn't stayed with her. 

She wondered if she had been too annoying, or if what she said had crossed a boundary she shouldn't have. Mikasa sighed, sitting up. She needed something to eat. And a shower. And a new liver. 

"You're up," Sasha said, sitting criss-cross on her bed. Mikasa nodded slowly. She still had on her costume from last night, and so did Sasha. 

"What time did you come back last night?" Mikasa asked. 

"Around 2. Saw Eren on his way out," she said, raising her eyebrows. 

"He walked me home."

"That's all?" 

"Yep."

Sahsa tilted her head at Mikasa. "It's been years, Mika. When are you gonna tell him."

"There's nothing to tell."

Sasha rolled her eyes, laying back on her bed. "There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you need something to eat," she offered. 

"Thanks," Mikasa perked up, getting up to eat. 

"I just wish you would listen to me," Sasha continued. 

Mikasa groaned. She would much rather keep her feelings to herself than be rejected. 

_____________________

A week later, the locker room rumbled with the stomping footsteps of the Shiganshina football team. Eren stood in the center of the mass of padding and bodies, pulling his helmet on. 

"First round of playoffs," Coach Magath boomed. "Reiner, Bert, I don't want Eren getting any shit from the other team while he's on offense. Watch his back."

The two nodded. 

"And Eren," he said, turning to him. "Do your thing."

Eren nodded, the room erupting with cheers as the team left the locker room, hitting the top of the doorframe as they ran through the tunnel into the stadium. 

The crowd screamed as they came out, stands decorated with fans wearing green and black. Eren's eyes searched the bottom row behind the bench, finding Mikasa and Armin in the seats he gave them tickets for. He shot a grin at them as they waved, although it was more directed at Mikasa as she smiled back. 

A wave of confidence flowed through Eren as he saw her expression, running out onto the field to warm up. 

A whistle from the referee ripped through the air a half hour later, starting the game. 

Eren was thankful to have stayed off the ground for the first quarter. The took his helmet off, shaking out his hair during the timeout. Jean handed him a water bottle, and he chugged it down quickly before turning his attention to Magath, who was yelling about the score being 0-0. The second quarter was more of the same, both teams wasting their downs and not getting anywhere before it was halftime. 

"I'm gonna get some fries you want?" Armin said, getting up from his seat. Mikasa nodded, getting up to follow him. 

Erens eyes followed Mikasa as she walked off. He needed to focus on the game, get her off of his mind. 

But on that cold Friday night, all he could think about was her. So he made up his mind.

Mikasa cheered with the crowd as Eren caught the ball off the snap, sending it long to Jean, who caught it in one hand with his immense speed. 

The honey-brunette sprinted down the field, only being tackled on the 10 yard line. It was fourth down with 10 minutes to go, this was their chance. Mikasa held onto the railing in front of her in anticipation as she watched the teams line up again. 

Silence fell over the stadium as a cold wind blew by, pushing through everyones hair as they stood frozen. 

The sound of a yell broke the silence as Reiner snapped the ball to Eren, who started backing up and looking for an open target. There were none. 

She watched as Eren changed his stance, running to the right. He slid past a few defenders, falling into the end zone as he was tackled. The whole crowd went silent as the pile of bodies on top of him dispersed, leaving Eren laying on the grass with an extended hand. 

The ball was over the line. The ref raised his arms above his head, and the whole stadium erupted. Mikasa turned to Armin, screaming and pulling him into a hug. 

The time for the rest of the game ran out, and everyone screamed, jumping up and down at the win. 

Eren ran out to the sideline, only to be bombarded by all of his teammates screaming and patting him on the back roughly. 

He parted right past them, running over to where Mikasa and Armin were. Everyone watched as the brunette stepped up on the small concrete wall that lined the whole stadium, holding onto the black railing that separated the seats from the field. Mikasa looked down at him, his sea blue eyes sparkling from the sun and joy of his victory. 

He stepped back down onto the grass, picking her up under her arms and pulling her over the black bars. She shrieked a bit as she landed on the grass, Eren's hands moving to cup her face. 

Her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes, body frozen. "Eren-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. 

She felt the world around her melt away, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him back. He pulled away for a moment, looking at her breathlessly. She was beautiful. 

"I love you, Mikasa. I always have," he said, eyes searching her face, trying to see what she was thinking. The shocked expression across her face softened into a small smile. Her eyes watered, tears forming in the corners. 

"I love you too," she breathed, pulling him back in for a kiss.

A cold wash of liquid hit the two of them, interrupting their kiss as the team dumped gatorade on the two. Eren looked back at Mikasa apologetically, but she only laughed. He picked her up by her waist, spinning her around. She couldn't care less that she was drenched in orange liquid. 

"You two are idiots," Armin yelled as the crowd quieted down. Eren placed Mikasa back down carefully, grabbing her hand. 

A boyish grin was plastered across Eren's face as he looked over at Armin, before turning back to Mikasa. 

"I've always wanted to say that," she admitted, squeezing his hand. 

"Me too," he said, pulling her into a hug. Her arms threaded around his waist, and he never wanted to let go of her. 

She was his everything, and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, any feedback/ comments are appreciated since i’m new to writing . These two are my OTP, and the new chapter made me want to write this. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i love Historia sm. i just added her to this chapter as a charachter, not to put her and mikasa against each other. i’ve seen too much fighting about ships and Historia and Mikasa, so please respect others ships! ugh i just wish the fandom could get along. <333


End file.
